I promise, love
by PxdxlF
Summary: Caroline pleure dans sa chambre. Elle n'est pas un monstre. Et pourtant, Elena n'a pas hésité à l'insulter, à la rabaisser, en la traitant de monstre. Une personne, aussi inattendue que prévisible, va la réconforter.


_Coucou ! Voici un petit texte sur Caroline et Klaus, sortit d'un phrase qui tournait dans ma tête « I promise, love. » J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D !_

_* Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le texte et les mots qui le composent sont de moi. Ce passe juste après la transformation d'Abby._

* * *

Caroline se jeta dans son lit, se glissant sous la couette gelée et serrant son oreiller contre elle. Toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis quelques minutes franchirent la barrière de sa volonté et elle sentit une perle d'eau salée glisser sur sa joue, puis une autre, et encore une, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit entièrement lavé par ses pleurs, ravagé par la tristesse, la déception. Sanglotant, criant dans son oreiller pour étouffer le son, frappant son matelas en priant pour ne pas le détruire sous le coup de la colère, Caroline évacua sa peine comme elle le pouvait, gémissant doucement alors qu'elle se calmait peu à peu avant d'être reprise d'un soudain accès de rage.

* * *

Allongée sur son flan gauche, recroquevillée en chien de fusil, elle avait cessé de pleurer. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient ouverts, fixant un point invisible dans la chambre obscure. Elle aurait facilement pu se concentrer et percer les ténèbres de sa vue de vampire, mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Tout ce que Caroline voulait, à cet instant, c'était oublier. Oublier l'année précédence, oublier sa condition de vampire, oublier la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. C'était à peine si elle regrettait d'oublier Bonnie. Bonnie... Sa mère était morte. Transformée en vampire par Damon. Et tout ça juste pour sauver Elena. Sauver Elena, encore. Toujours. Les lèvres de la blonde se tordirent en un rictus douloureux et elle tâtonna sa table de chevet pour récupérer son téléphone et envoyer un message de soutien à Bonnie. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'oublier, les regrets devenant plus forts à chaque seconde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus aller la voir, lui parler, la serrer dans ses bras. Pas après cette horrible soirée.

Caroline retint un sanglot et envoya son message, avant d'éteindre son téléphone. Oublier.

* * *

Elle avait l'impression d'être allongée depuis des heures, sans avoir bougé ou pensé autre chose que le mot « oublier ». Plus rien ne comptait que cette idée.

Immobile, Caroline ferma les yeux. Et les rouvrit immédiatement, entendant sa fenêtre grincer comme lorsqu'elle l'ouvrait, et des pas discrets sur le plancher de sa chambre. Préférant rester silencieuse et faire mine de dormir, elle inspira profondément, sentant sans le vouloir l'odeur de son visiteur. Klaus. Venait-il la tuer ? Ne pouvant rester muette elle prit la parole au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

**- Laisse moi. **

Retenant un reniflement d'une élégance certaine - saisissez l'ironie -, elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. L'Originel s'approcha de son lit et s'assit sur le bord, à une distance respectueuse, évitant tout contact. Il se pencha tout de même au-dessus d'elle et murmura, aussi doux qu'ordinaire.

**- Tu as pleuré ?**

Caroline soupira et se tourna vers lui, appuyant son dos contre le matelas moelleux. Evitant son regard elle esquiva la question qui n'en était pas vraiment une, il savait très bien qu'elle avait pleuré, son oreiller était encore humide et elle l'avait laissé de côté pour en prendre un autre.

**- Si tu es venu pour me tuer, fait le maintenant, ne perds pas ton précieux temps.**

Le ton était tremblotant, certains mots plus accentués que d'autres, comme si elle avait jeté une pincée de poivre sur ceux ci, les rendant difficiles à prononcer normalement. Acide, le « précieux temps » sonnait comme un reproche. Reproche qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

**- Rien n'est moins précieux que mon temps, sweetheart. **

En effet. Klaus avait l'éternité derrière lui, mais aussi devant lui. Le temps était un luxe qu'il pouvait ignorer, oublier. Chose que Caroline ne comprenait pas, tellement habituée à sa vie d'humaine que son état de vampire, encore trop récent, ne lui permettait pas d'oublier que maintenant, elle avait le temps.

Soufflant lourdement elle se redressa en position assise et le défia du regard, les lèvres tremblantes.

**- Pars !**

Il l'observa longuement. « **J'étais venu te tuer. **» La déclaration, chuchotée sur un ton doux, semblable à celui d'une confidence, n'avait pas l'impact violent de ce genre de phrase. Non, c'était juste un constat, une remarque sur une chose qui semblait lointaine. Klaus parlait au passé. Il ne comptait plus la tuer. Quelque part, cela la rassura, lui réchauffa le coeur. Mais elle ne parvint qu'à le défier, encore.

**- Tu peux toujours le faire.**

Elle poussa la couette, découvrant son corps de manière à ce qu'il puisse lui arracher le coeur sans effort. Plus rien de comptait, elle voulait seulement oublier. Mais il est difficile d'oublier quelque chose que l'on vous demande d'expliquer.

**- Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?**

Klaus insistait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Caroline frissonna et comprit qu'il ne la laisserait pas en paix. Pourtant, elle soupira lourdement puis se détourna de lui, se recouchant sur le flan, dans sa position initiale, tirant la couette sur son corps qui n'en avait nul besoin. Décidant de s'endormir, ou du moins d'essayer de s'endormir, elle ferma les yeux. Mais l'hybride de l'entendait pas ainsi, se rapprochant un peu d'elle il posa sa main sur son épaule dénudée, y traçant de petits cercles du bout des doigts, attendant patiemment une réponse.

Longtemps, elle resta silencieuse, refusant de dévoiler la raison de ses larmes à l'Originel. De temps en temps, il lui chuchotait quelques mots, l'invitant à se confier.

**- Je t'écoute, sweetheart. **

Elle l'ignora une nouvelle fois. Klaus la laissa dans son mutisme obstiné pendant quelques minutes puis revint à la charge, sa voix chargée d'intonations douces et confiantes. Il voulait qu'elle se confie à lui.

**- Parles moi, love. **

Caroline perdit patience. Passant du calme fatigué à la rage folle, elle referma ses mains autour du cou de l'hybride et se jeta contre sa fenêtre avec lui, l'écrasant à côté de la vitre avec une facilité déconcertante. Il l'avait pas tenté de l'en empêcher. Doucement il détacha ses doigts de son cou et serra ses mains dans les siennes, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle lui cracha quelques mots, espérant le blesser assez pour qu'il la laisse tranquille ou mieux, qu'il la tue. Ainsi elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter, à regretter, à résister.

**- Je t'ai dis de me foutre la paix !**

Il sourit tendrement « **Et moi je te demande de me parler. Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? **»

Caroline en siffla presque, indignée, et céda brusquement.

**- Pourquoi j'ai pleuré ? Parce que j'ai eu des regrets ! J'ai regretté de m'être servie de tes putains d'attentions à mon égard ! J'ai regretté d'avoir eu mal pour toi lorsque tu as compris que je te manipulais ! J'ai avoué à Elena à quel point ça me faisait mal de te faire ça, de te trahir alors que tu t'occupais de moi comme personne avant toi ! Je lui ai dit à quel point je m'en voulais de te faire ça alors que tu m'avais sauvé la vie ! Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? Elle m'a dit que je la trahissais ! Que je voulais qu'elle meure ! Elle m'a reproché d'avoir des sentiments, de conserver mon humanité ! Elle m'a reproché de rester humaine malgré ma condition de vampire ! Elle m'a reproché ça alors qu'elle se bat pour que Damon et Stefan retrouvent leur humanité ! Elena a osé me dire que j'étais un monstre ! Alors j'ai pleuré ! J'ai pleuré parce qu'à cause de toi, je découvre que je ne suis rien, j'ai pleuré parce que tous mes rêves, les seuls rêves qui me restaient, ont disparus ce soir ! Donc fous moi la paix ! Casse toi de ma chambre !**

Le déluge de sentiments et d'émotions s'exprima par de grands gestes, par des cris hystériques, de nouvelles larmes. Elle était forte, elle avait de quoi résister à beaucoup de choses, mais que sa meilleure amie la traite de monstre, c'était trop. Caroline ne pouvait supporter _ça_. Et elle déversait sa peine et sa colère sur Klaus qui avait eu le malheur de vouloir la soutenir.

Pourtant, l'hybride ne sembla ne pas être blessé par ces paroles, juste... soulagé. Il s'approcha d'elle, bravant les gifles qu'elle lui jetait au visage avec hargne, supportant les coups de poings sur son torse pour le faire reculer. Et la serra contre lui.

**- Je suis désolé. **

La fureur de la blonde disparut aussi vite qu'elle avait explosé, tant elle était surprise. Il venait de s'excuser ? Soudain, l'idiotie de ses reproches lui sauta au visage. Elle se détacha de son étreinte et releva son visage vers lui, le dévisageant en silence. Finalement, Caroline décida d'assumer. D'assumer sa détresse, sa tristesse et sa déception.

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute. **

Klaus la fixa longuement à son tour, hésitant entre la prendre à nouveau contre lui ou lui offrir enfin la paix qu'elle demandait. Finalement, il caressa rapidement sa joue de sa main et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

**- Bonne nuit Caroline.**

Elle le regarda sans bouger, puis réagit en se jetant devant lui.

**- Promets moi que tu reviendras. **

_« __**I promise, love. **__»_

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini, c'était un simple OS mais je prépare, en plus d'un second Klonnie, un second Klaroline :) Reviews ?  
_


End file.
